1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound control device, a sound control method, a computer-readable storage medium having recorded therein a sound control program to be executed on a computer, a program execution device for executing the sound control program and a sound control program to be executed on a computer; all of which are preferably applicable to video game machines and entertainment systems having video game function.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there is widely popularized an video game machine for executing a video game based on a game program which is stored in a storage medium such as CD-ROM, DVD-ROM and semiconductor memory.
Such video game machine is designed to allow a player to manipulate a game character that appears on a display screen through operating a controller plugged into the main unit of the video game machine. Thus the player can enjoy a variety of video games including RPG (Role Playing Game) AVG (Adventure Game) and SLG (Simulation Game).
Most of recent video games are designed in pursuit of reality and presence, and various efforts have been made from the graphical aspect typically by applying three-dimensional computer graphics technology.
Most of such efforts for adding reality and presence of video games, however, have placed an emphasis on the visual aspect of the player such that illustrating more realistic characters and objects of the game, and have placed only a little emphasis on the auditory aspect of the player up to now.
Generation and emission of more real game sounds would be one possible measure for improving reality and presence of video games to a certain extent, but as far as television receiver is used as a monitor device, all game sounds such as characters' voices or effective sounds are audible from fixed speaker units provided as a sound emitter of the television receiver.
So that the emitted sound had difficulty to have perspective, which has resulted in limited reality and presence of video games.